Chapter 7
Team Sun: Bagon, Machop, Kirlia, Scyther, Glameow, Sneasel, Shinx, Abra, Chikorita Team Moon: Sunflora, Plusle, Minun, Kricketot, Bidoof, Porygon, Eevee, Granbull Fraxure: Last time on Pokemon Drama Island, we had a dance-off. Glameow reached the top, leaving Team Moon to go to the elimination ceremony. Cubchoo ended up getting off, and now Glameow might try to manipulate Shinx. Sneasel and Granbull are still at war, and Porygon's plan may begin. Porygon: Heh heh heh. My plan is going to start soon. Kricketot may be a friend, but I plan on using him for a few other things...such as elimination. He'll help me get my enemies out. Kricketot: Lately Porygon's been a little distant...I wonder what he's thinking about? Fraxure: Hellooooooooo, teams. Get ready for today's challenge-an eating contest! The Pokemon who eats the most wins the team invincibility. Losers, meet me at the capfire after the challenge. Do whatever it takes to prepare. You've got ten minutes. Bagon: Hey Kirlia, what's up? I'm a pretty good eater, so I should hopefully get us through. Kirlia: I don't know, my bet is on Bidoof. Bidoof was stuffing his face into a giant pie, which was not a smart thing to do before the challenge. But Bidoof had the biggest belly out of all the campers. Bagon: Um...don't worry? Kirlia: I don't think Bagon's going to win. Eevee: Whoa...how can Bidoof eat that much? Minun: I don't know...hey Eevee, something bad is going on right now. Eevee: What is it? Minun: You see...Plusle has a crush on Shinx. And Shinx is on Team Sun! I'm worried he might give her information... Eevee: Now that you mention it, Plusle's over there with Shinx right now... Eevee: Okay, this can't be good. Shinx: *giggle* Plusle is king of cute... Plusle: Okay, I'll admit that I like Shinx. A lot. She's nice, and she's cute. Minun: Not good... Glameow: Shinx! Shinx: AH! Oh, it's just you, Glameow... Plusle: Excuse me, I better be going. Glameow: No, no, no. You can stay. Listen up, Plusle. In today's challenge, I need you to fail. Plusle: What? Glameow: We need to win again to definitely stay in the lead. If you don't lose, Shinx won't like you. Right, Shinx? Shinx: Actually, I- *Glameow glares at Shinx* Shinx: Right. Plusle: Okay, I'll try. Shinx: Glameow's been acting weird...it's as if the Glameow I knew at first wasn't real! I feel bad for Plusle, too... Scyther: I'm not great at eating contests. But before I became a woodcutter, I was actually a chef...I know what spices make lots of food feel like less. Machop: This should be easy, no problem, yo. Dudes, I'm definitely going to win. Abra: Heh heh. I'll use magic to make this food become smaller. Consider it a diet. Fraxure: Okay, when you're about to burst, say so and you get out. The winner has to make it past everyone else. First course: Nanab Cream Pies! Bagon successfully finishes his pie. Several make it, and a few don't. Winners: Bagon, Sunflora, Machop, Kirlia, Scyther, Minun, Glameow, Sneasel, Bidoof, Shinx, Eevee, Granbull, Abra Losers: Plusle, Kricketot, Porygon, Chikorita Plusle: I did as I was told. Chikorita: I had a big dinner. That's my excuse. Porygon: I don't eat the same foods that other Pokemon do...I eat viruses because they hurt computers. Kricketot: I didn't think I could even eat a quarter of that huge pie! Fraxure: Three down. Next course: A full pan of Leppa Sauce! Winners: Bagon, Sunflora, Machop, Scyther, Glameow, Sneasel, Bidoof, Eevee, Abra Losers: Kirlia, Minun, Shinx, Granbull Minun: So full... Granbull: I haven't had that much food in a while. I just couldn't eat it all! Kirlia: A full pan?! It was a HUGE amount. I could never eat it all! Shinx: Even back in Egypt, I never had Leppa Sauce. It tastes all...gooey. Fraxure: Hahahahaha! Down to nine eaters. Here comes the Barf Biscuits! They're called Barf Biscuits because they make you barf. Everyone hesitantly takes a bite out of the biscuit. Fraxure: -and because that's what they're made of! Everyone except Bidoof and Abra spit them out. Abra had already swallowed and Bidoof just wanted to eat. Abra: I'll never trust Fraxure to give me food here again. Bidoof: Yum-yum! Scyther: Spices don't get rid of the taste of barf... *Scyther barfs in the confessional* Scyther: Ick. Fraxure: The final food: scraps from the portapotty. Abra: Is that even edible? Fraxure: If you chew hard enough. Bidoof takes a bite out of the portapotty material. He devours the whole thing. Fraxure: Okay, since Abra hesitated, the victory goes to Team Moon! Bidoof, you can make one member invincible on Team Sun. Bidoof: Um...I pick Chikorita. She got out on the first round, but I feel bad for her because of that. At the ceremony... Fraxure: Chikorita can't be voted off, so take your marshmallow. Chikorita: I never imagined Bidoof saving me. Bidoof: I feel better about saving her. Fraxure: Voting time! Confess who you want off. Bagon: Let's see, I would've chosen Chikorita because she absolutely sucked today, but she's safe. Dang it, I guess I'll pick Abra for losing. Thanks a lot! Machop: Abra has to go. Kirlia: We can't blame Abra. And Sneasel creeps me out more than Bagon...I'll vote for Sneasel. Scyther: Who's Chikorita's closest friend? Chikorita got us into this mess, so her friend Kirlia's getting out. Glameow: Kirlia. Sneasel: Abra. Shinx: Hm...how about Abra? Abra: Who was the second worst? They should go...um...Kirlia and Shinx were the worst. I pick Kirlia. Chikorita: I will pick Abra. She lost...even if she did the best, it was an accident! Fraxure: Marshmallows go to: Scyther, Glameow, Bagon, Machop, and Shinx. This goes to Sneasel. Only Abra and Kirlia are left without marshmallows. Abra gives Kirlia a nervous glance. Kirlia looks shocked that she's left. Fraxure: But Kirlia is spared. Abra, the Dock of Shame awaits. Abra: My only last words are: Don't let Bidoof win! Abra: Fine then. I'm leaving. Fraxure: Who gets out next? You find out on Pokemon Drama Island!